Beg, Harry
by lavegisoy
Summary: Harry wants Louis again... Louis thrust in and out of Harry a few times slowly and then began to pick up the pace, faster and faster, harder and harder, until finally, Harry moaned as Louis' thick, throbbing dick hit his prostate and Louis released.


"Beg for it." Louis said.  
"Please, please fuck me." Harry answered.

Louis let out a small chuckle. Harry had his arms around his waist but Louis was interested, he was straightening his tie. Harry looked at him and waited for a reply.

"Look, we don't have time, we have to be at the interview in half an hour."  
"Yes, we do, we just need to be quick." Harry pleaded.

Louis reached into his nightstand and grabbed something, he held it up so Harry could see. A piece of thin plastic that got thicker and thicker rose from a circular base, it was black and had no points or sharp edges.  
"Is that, um, is that a butt plug?" Harry asked.  
"Yes its a butt plug." Louis answered, he laughed slightly at Harry's shyness.

Louis pushed Harry onto the bed before rolling him onto his stomach. He looked at Harry in this position and almost thought about doing it right there, he could feel himself growing slightly. No they wouldn't have time he thought. He quickly pulled down Harry's black trousers and underwear, revealing his perfect ass, it was so hard to resist, his bulge grew. Louis forced the plug into him, Harry whimpered slightly when Louis began to push it quickly in and out of him. After Harry had moaned a few times, Louis decided that was enough.

Louis pulled up his trousers and grabbed his hand to help him off the bed but Harry looked confused.  
"Why didn't you take it out?"  
"I want you to wear it." Louis replied.  
"All night?" Harry asked, clearly shocked.  
"That's right"  
"I can't, I'm taking it out." He started to pull down his trousers when Louis said "Well I guess we aren't having sex tonight then."

Harry stared at Louis for a second, "Please, its so unbearable." Harry begged but Louis just shook his head. Harry bent down to pick up his trousers and a painful expression flashed across his face. "I hate you," Harry told him but Louis only chuckled and kissed him.

An hour later One Direction were sat on a sofa discussing, with a presenter there upcoming tour. Harry was sat so awkwardly now, back stage he had been very quite too and he didn't sit down once. Zayn, Niall and Liam had asked Louis if Harry was okay too. Louis was enjoying it though, knowing that he could have Louis anywhere and at anytime. They both wanted each other now but this interview just wouldn't end. Question after question they asked until finally the presenter said, finally, "Okay, thankyou One Direction, it was great speaking to you. Next up we have the cast of..."

Harry didn't care who the presenter would be speaking to next, he walked off stage quickly and without saying a word to anybody else. He waited for Louis to leave too. The seconds it took for him to leave felt like hours. When Louis finally left Harry led him straight to the bathroom of his hair and make up room.  
"Please fuck me now, Louis." Harry said, already he had an erection. Louis smiled and practically ripped of all of their clothes until they both stood in front of each other naked. Louis bent down to remove the butt plug and Harry let out a sigh of relieve.

Louis then stood up and bent Harry over quickly. After looking at him for a few seconds, bent over and waiting for his cock, Louis' dick became really hard. He spanked Harry's cute ass a few times and got into position, then he let the head of his cock touch close to Harry and then demanded. "Beg."  
"Louis please,"  
"Please what?"  
"Please, I want you to fuck me."

Louis thrust in and out of Harry a few times slowly and then began to pick up the pace, faster and faster, harder and harder, until finally, Harry moaned as Louis' thick, throbbing dick hit his prostate and Louis released. They both moaned as Louis thrust into Harry one last time, making him whimper slightly.

Louis after redressing went back into the other room to lie down on the large, soft couch, soon after Harry did the same and so they cuddled for a while before falling asleep.


End file.
